Tis Now the Very Witching Time of Night
by RELvox
Summary: Rachel and Quinn have their first Halloween together as a couple. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel had just finished her sickeningly saccharine rendition of Madeleine Peyroux's _J'Ai Duex Amours_ – all the while staring at Quinn, of course – when Santana felt her phone vibrating. Rolling her eyes at Rachel's barely veiled serenade, she quickly scanned the text message and smirked.

"What is it?" Brittany whispered in her ear.

"You'll see," Santana said, standing up and walking in front of Rachel, ignoring the girl's protests.

"Listen up," she said, addressing the entire glee club. "My parents have made the wise decision to push their Fall vacation back, which leaves my house totally empty for the weekend."

"You mean for Halloween," Puck said, grinning.

"For Halloween," Santana said with a smirk. Sometimes she and Puck really were on the same page. "My place, next Saturday night at 10pm sharp. If you don't wear a costume and bring a bottle of booze, you won't be allowed inside."

"Santana, you do realize I'm standing right here," Mr. Schuester said.

"Yeah…and?"

"Nothing," he replied, leaning back against the wall with a sigh.

…

After Glee, as the rest of the club filed out of the rehearsal room, Rachel waited for Quinn to pack up her things.

"I think you should come over tonight so we can discuss costume ideas," Rachel said.

"I've been a sexy witch for the past five years, Rach," Quinn responded. "Can't I just do that?"

"Quinn, as this is our first Halloween as a couple and the last of our high school career, I believe that we need to take advantage of this opportunity and come up with costume ideas for the two of us together."

"You can be a sexy witch too?"

"Quinn, that's not even remotely creative!" Rachel squeaked. "This is Halloween! A chance to dress up and become somebody completely different!"

Quinn looked up from her backpack, narrowing her eyes at her girlfriend. "Are you saying that I'm normally a witch?"

"N...No, Quinn, that's not what I meant."

"Really? Because that's exactly what you insinuated."

"Though it's not what I meant, technically, you're correct." Rachel said, hurrying to continue when Quinn's eyes narrowed even more. "But I also insinuated that you're normally sexy. So…you can't really be mad."

Quinn blinked for a moment, a grin blooming on her face before she could stop it. "I guess that's true," she said, gently bumping her hip against Rachel's as they made their way to the parking lot.

"So, thankfully it's Friday, which means we have the entire weekend to brainstorm creative couples costumes, leaving us all of next week to gather the materials we'll need."

"Whatever you say, Rachel," Quinn said, thinking better of arguing with her girlfriend when she fell into planning mode. "One thing though."

"Don't even think about suggesting witch costumes, Quinn."

"I wasn't going to," Quinn said, rolling her eyes.

"Ok, what is it then?"

"I want to be badass."

…

During dinner with Rachel's fathers, Quinn was unceremoniously told that she'd be moving into the Berry household for the weekend because, according to Rachel, there was far too much work that had to be done over the next sixty hours for her to be anywhere else.

When Quinn calmly asked why they couldn't brainstorm over the phone, Rachel looked up at her with wounded eyes.

"You…don't want to stay with me?" Rachel asked, her eyes beginning to water.

"What? No, that's not what I meant!" Quinn said, backtracking as fast as she could. "I only meant that –"

"I thought you'd want to spend more time with me," Rachel mumbled as she picked up a few dishes and brought them into the kitchen.

"I do!" Quinn said, following closely behind. "I do, I just didn't understand why –" Quinn stopped midsentence when Rachel turned around, a single tear flowing down her cheek. "You know what, it doesn't matter. Give me thirty minutes to pick up some stuff from my parents place and I'll be right back," Quinn said, pressing a light kiss to Rachel's forehead.

As soon as she was out the door, Rachel turned back to her fathers, smiled, and wiped the tear away.

"And that, gentlemen, is what the acting lessons were for."

Rachel's fathers blinked for a moment before doubling over in laughter.

Meanwhile, at the Fabray household, Quinn was packing for a week. Just in case.

…

"Oh my god, Quinn, I have the most amazing idea!" Rachel exclaimed, jumping up from the bed and beginning to pace. "It's absolutely perfect!"

"What is it?" Quinn asked warily.

"Elphaba and Galinda!"

"Absolutely not," Quinn said, sitting back against the pillows.

"I know it's – wait, what? No?"

"Not a chance."

"But you love Wicked!" Rachel exclaimed incredulously.

"That doesn't mean I want to dress in an absolutely ridiculous dress all night."

"It's not like you'd be covered in green paint!" Rachel shouted.

"See, even you think it's a pain in the ass!" Quinn replied, continuing before Rachel had a chance to build up for a rant. "Besides, wasn't it you that forbade me from witch costumes just a few hours ago?"

Rachel opened and closed her mouth for a moment, trying to come up with a way out of the trap that she had unknowingly set for herself.

"Fine," she grumbled, sitting back down on the bed in front of Quinn. "But I'm not happy."

"Mmhmm," Quinn said, leaning forward, moving Rachel's hair to one shoulder before gently brushing her lips against the back of her girlfriend's neck. "I bet I can make you happy again," she whispered against skin.

"I know you can," Rachel said, smiling as she leaned backwards into Quinn's arms. "You always do."

…

"We could be a plug and socket," Quinn said the following morning at the Berry's kitchen table.

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel asked, her spoon full of cereal hanging mid-air.

"What's wrong with a plug and socket?"

"It's boring!" Rachel replied, her voice rising. "Besides, I thought you wanted to be badass. How is a plug and socket badass?"

"Well, if I was the plug, I could be inside you all night."

"That's ridiculous, Quinn." Rachel said, though her eyes widened in spite of herself. "I'm not dressing up as a socket for Halloween."

"We could be a ball and chain," Quinn mumbled.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Okay."

…

"What about Romeo and Juliet?" Rachel offered as she bounced up and down on the elliptical.

"No,' Quinn said softly, taking a deep breath as she moved into half-moon pose. She had gotten into yoga after giving up Beth since it eased her anxiety at the same time as helping her get back into shape. Now, she couldn't go without two days without it.

"Why not? It'd be so romantic!" Rachel replied, grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat off of her forehead. "And Romeo carries a sword."

"And wears tights,' Quinn said, smoothly twisting her body into a downward-facing dog. "Tights aren't badass."

"Quinn, Superman wears tights."

"Superman is gay," Quinn replied, letting out a deep breath as she stretched the muscles in her legs.

"So are you."

"Beside the point. I claim veto power."

Rachel would have argued more, but when Quinn settled into dolphin pose, resting her elbows on the floor and lifting her ass higher in the air, she lost her train of thought.

…

"I could be a pirate," Quinn said, toweling off their unexpectedly long shower.

"And what would I be?" Rachel asked, pressing a kiss to Quinn's shoulder as she reached for her bathrobe.

"My wench?"

Rachel stopped dead in her track and raised an eyebrow. "Quinn Fabray, did you just call me a wench?"

"No, I said you could be a wench for Halloween," Quinn said, turning around and wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist. "Think about it, you could bring me beer and I could slap your ass all night."

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response," Rachel said, slipping her robe on and walking out of the bathroom.

"So that's a no?" Quinn called after her.

…

"Quinn, I thought of an incredibly appropriate couples costume for us," Rachel said, lying on the bed with her history textbook perched on the pillow next to her.

"What is it?" Quinn said, setting her laptop down.

"A chef and a bun in the oven."

"Excuse me?"

"I could be a chef, and you could be a bun in an oven," Rachel said, pretending not to notice the look on Quinn's face. "We can paint a large cardboard box to look like an oven with a bun in it."

"You suck," Quinn said.

…

"What about Mr. and Mrs. Pac Man?" Rachel suggested at the dinner table on Saturday night.

"Are you calling me round?" Quinn asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No, I'm – nevermind."

…

It was three in the morning and the girls were curled into each other, fast asleep. All of a sudden, Quinn jolted awake and sat bolt upright in bed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Rachel shrieked.

"I thought of the perfect costumes in my dream!"

Rachel fell backwards onto the bed, clutching her chest. "Jesus Christ, Quinn, you terrified me!"

"Oh, you're going to be scared shitless of how smart my subconscious is when you hear my idea," Quinn said, leaning down and cupping her hand around Rachel's ear.

"Quinn, why are you whispering, we're the only…oh…_oh_…Quinn that's an amazing idea!"

"I know, I can't believe we haven't thought of it!"

"It's brilliant, baby," Rachel whispered, pushing Quinn back onto the bed and straddling her. "You were right. Your subconscious is a genius."

Quinn swallowed and nodded as Rachel's fingers moved under the waistband of her pajama shorts.

"I think it deserves a reward."

…

Rachel and Quinn were able to find most of what they needed at the local costume store, but because the place was completely disorganized, the two wound up having to search for the components of their outfits separately.

By the time they rang Santana's doorbell at 11pm on Saturday night, however, they had picked up the few remaining materials that they needed and were ready to party.

"Hi!" Brittany said as she swung the door open, straining her voice over the music and wearing what was quite possible the sexiest French maid outfit ever sold. "S is just getting me a drink, come on inside!"

Rachel grinned and handed Brittany a bottle of tequila as they walked inside.

"I said 10pm Fabray, where the hell have you been?" Santana shouted as she walked in from the kitchen and handed Brittany a beer.

Quinn and Rachel took one look at her and started laughing hysterically.

"Dammit, B, I told you this would happen!" Santana groaned.

"Shouldn't you not be talking?" Quinn managed to choke out.

Rachel snorted.

"Watch it, Fabray" Santana warned, her eyes narrowing under white face paint. "B, I want to be badass! How come Quinn get's to be badass and I don't?"

"Because you promised I could be a French maid and if I'm French you have to be French because we're a couple and that's what couples do!" Brittany chirped. "Don't worry, baby, you look adorable!"

"Really adorable," Quinn said, still giggling.

"Fabray, I swear to all that's holy –"

"Really, Quinn, you need to mime your business," Rachel said, causing her girlfriend to double over with laughter.

"You both suck," Santana said, the beret flying off of her head as she stormed upstairs.

"She's been doing this all night," Brittany said, rolling her eyes. "Hey, Quinn, your costume is –"

"What the fuck, Quinn!" Puck bellowed in as he bounded down the stairs, a beer in each hand. "Santana just told me!"

Quinn looked at him and smirked.

"You stole my costume!" He yelled.

"I couldn't have stolen it, Puck," Quinn said. "I didn't even know you were doing it."

Puck sighed. "At least I wear it better."

"Excuse me?" Rachel said, stepping forward.

"What?" Puck asked, chugging the rest of his beer and crushing the can. "How can she be a better Han Solo? She's not even a guy!"

"She might not be a guy," Rachel said, grinning. "But she got the girl."

With that, Rachel grabbed Quinn's vest and brought her down for a deep kiss. Quinn smirked, holstering her blaster and taking Rachel's bottom lip between her teeth.

Puck just stood there, his eyes comically wide. "Fair enough," he mumbled.

"Are my buns still good?' Rachel asked when their lips parted.

"Perfect," Quinn replied, reaching around and grabbing her ass.

"Not those buns," Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

…

The rest of the glee kids were in the kitchen, taking rounds of shots at Finn's urging. He seemed to be his soldier costume quite seriously as he yelled at the group.

"You call that a shot? This is a shot!" he shouted, downing a double in what seemed like a millisecond.

"Finn, you may have boyishly good looks and flawless skin, but if you yell at me one more time, I'm going to pour this beer over your head," said Kurt, who was dressed as Mugatu from Zoolander.

Mercedes, who was dressed head to toe in strategically ripped garbage bags ("I'm not a hobo, dammit, I'm Derelicte!") barked out a laugh.

Finn shrugged and grabbed four 40s and a roll of duct tape from the counter.

"Puck," he bellowed as he walked out of the kitchen. "Edward 40 Hands!"

"I don't even want to know," Rachel said, reaching over Quinn for a nearby bottle of Jack Daniels and a row of Dixie cups.

"You're going straight for the hard stuff?" Quinn asked, lightly kissing Rachel's cheek.

"Not just me," Rachel replied with a wink as she set out cups and began pouring. "Fellow Glee members, time for a shot!" Rachel yelled.

Within ten seconds, Artie rolled into the kitchen, nearly knocking Quinn over in the process. Not only was he swerving a little to begin with, but he also had a huge cardboard box – painted like the side a boat – that was awkwardly fitted around his wheelchair. Tina, who was dressed like a sailor, fell off of his lap when he suddenly skidded to a stop.

"Artie, I can't ride you if don't tell me when you're going to stop!" Tina sighed, stumbling a little as she stood up and grabbed two of the cups.

"That's what she said," Mike laughed, downing a shot before fist-bumping Matt.

"Dude, Mario has a mustache," Matt said, reaching into Mike's cup and pulling out the now soaked hair-piece before slapping it on Mike's face.

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure Luigi doesn't have a unibrow," Mike replied, ripping the mustache off of Matt's forehead and sticking it on his lip.

"Our friends are ridiculous," Kurt said, rolling his eyes as he picked up two cups, passing one to Mercedes.

"If by ridiculous, you mean awesome, then yes," Puck said, grinning as he and Finn ran back into the kitchen, each with two large, malt liquor bottles duct taped to their hands.

"Okay, everybody," Quinn shouted, raising her cup. "To beating the crap out of Vocal Adrenaline this year!"

The whole club cheered and downed the contents of their cups.

"Wait, we have no hands!" Finn yelled.

…

Though Quinn obviously wasn't pregnant anymore, she just hadn't really gotten back into alcohol. So after the first half an hour, she had basically stopped drinking. Besides, she thought, there was no way she and Rachel were going to pass out on the living room floor with the rest of the Glee club.

Sure enough, after a few hours, the party had died down a little bit and pretty much everybody was asleep somewhere in the house.

"Baby, c'mere," Rachel whispered, leaning onto Santana's shoulder on the couch with a joint hanging from her lips.

"Santana, I was in the bathroom for five minutes, and you've already turned my girlfriend into a drug addict?" Quinn said, groaning as she sat down next to Rachel.

"M'not an addict, Quinn!" Rachel yelped. "And Santana made me feel fuzzy so she's awesome."

With that, Rachel framed Santana's face in her hands and kissed her right on the lips. When Rachel released her grip, Santana frantically turned to Brittany, who was sitting next to her giggling uncontrollably. After she realized she wasn't in trouble with her girlfriend, Santana winced and slowly turned her attention to Quinn, who was leaning back into the couch with her eyebrow raised and her arms crossed.

"Quinn, it wasn't…she just –" Santana stammered to explain.

"Oh, I know. And she'll get hers later," Quinn said, standing up and patting Santana on the head. "But you did kiss my girlfriend."

"Quinn, what are you –" Santana said, sitting forward and narrowing her eyes.

With a smirk, Quinn dropped to her knees in front of Brittany, grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, and crushed their lips together in a kiss that was far more chaste than it looked.

"Enough, Fabray, you've made your point," Santana said, thudding Quinn lightly on the back of the head.

Smiling, Quinn pressed a tiny kiss to the tip of Brittany's nose, earning a squeal from the other blonde.

With one last wink at Santana, Quinn held her hand out to Rachel, who immediately stood up, fisted her small hands in blonde hair, and ran her tongue along the length of Quinn's bottom lip.

"Mine," she said, latching onto Quinn's lip with her teeth.

"Just remember that," Quinn said, whimpering. "Come on, we have to go home."

"Or else?" Rachel whispered, licking the shell of Quinn's ear.

"Or else our PDA is going to go through the roof," Quinn said, nodding to Brittany and Santana as she dragged Rachel to the car.

TBD


	2. Chapter 2

Luckily, Rachel had sobered up quite a bit on the ride home so Quinn didn't have to worry about her stumbling into something and waking up her fathers…though it probably wouldn't have been an issue anyway since they were ridiculously sound sleepers. Still, as the girls climbed the staircase to Rachel's bedroom, they were careful not to make any noise at all until Quinn had quietly shut the door behind them.

When Quinn turned around, Rachel was face down on the bed with limbs sprawled haphazardly. Grinning, Quinn walked to the closet and picked up a large shopping bag.

"I'm just going to get changed for bed, okay baby?" she said softly.

"Mkay," Rachel mumbled.

When Quinn emerged from the bathroom thirty minutes later, Rachel was in the same exact position.

"Get up, Rachel," Quinn said.

Still face down, Rachel shifted to make room for Quinn on the bed.

"I didn't say roll over," Quinn replied, "I said get up. Now."

Rachel let out an exasperated sigh as she rolled onto her back. "Quinn, I'm exhausted and there's plenty of room, can't you just-" she said, the rest of the words catching in her throat when she looked up at her girlfriend.

Quinn was standing in front of the bed wearing quite possibly the most revealing police uniform ever created.  
The shorts were tiny and the shirt, which was unbuttoned enough to show a narrow strip of skin that dipped just below Quinn's breasts, was so tight that it might as well have been painted on. The blonde had pulled her hair back tightly and had put on a pair of dark aviator sunglasses. A set of handcuffs, holstered in a belt around her waist, reflected the light from Rachel's bedside lamp. When Quinn took a step forward, a thick, black nightstick swayed in her belt.

"Still tired, Ms. Berry?" Quinn asked, widening her stance and glaring at the brunette. It took more than a little effort to keep the hesitance she was feeling out of her voice. Even though Quinn was pretty sure Rachel would be into this, it would still be the first time they had ever really ventured outside of the traditional.

"Not even a little bit," Rachel whispered, her eyes widening.

"Good," Quinn replied, moving closer. "Then I repeat. Get up."

Rachel scrambled to obey, nearly falling over in the process before finding her balance.

"Strip," Quinn said, placing her hands on her hips until Rachel was fully undressed and standing demurely in the middle of the room.

"What next, Quinn?" Rachel asked, looking Quinn directly in the eyes.

"First of all, you will refer to me as Officer," Quinn said, delivering a swift smack to her girlfriend's bottom. "Understood?"

"Yes," Rachel whimpered, her eyes widening.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Officer," Rachel said, resisting the urge to moan.

"Good," Quinn said, her entire body humming with absolute control. "Now, as to your question, Ms. Berry…what comes next is entirely up to you."

Rachel looked up, her brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean…Officer?"

"I'm going to ask you some questions, Ms. Berry," Quinn said, moving to stand in front of her girlfriend. "If I like your answers, then you'll be rewarded."

"And if not?" Rachel asked, quickly correcting herself when Quinn raised an eyebrow. "What if you don't like my answers, Officer?"

"I would think a smart girl like you would already know the answer to that," Quinn said. "What do you think will happen?"

"I think I'll be punished, Officer," Rachel said, letting out a deep breath.

"Yes, you will," Quinn said, fighting against the urge to take Rachel then and there. "Now, are you ready for my questions?"

"Yes, Officer," Rachel replied, whimpering when she saw the lust in Quinn's eyes.

"Excellent," Quinn said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Did you attend a party this evening?"

"Yes, Officer."

"And did you consume alcohol at this party?"

"Um…yes, Officer."

"How old are you, Ms. Berry?" Quinn asked.

Rachel hesitated for a moment. "Eighteen, Officer."

"Ms. Berry, what is the legal drinking age in the state of Ohio?"

"Twenty-one, Officer," Rachel replied, chewing her bottom lip.

"So, what you're telling me, Ms. Berry, is that you knowingly broke the law," Quinn said, absent-mindedly smoothing down the blanket next to her.

"I…suppose I did, Officer," Rachel replied nervously, her gaze on the floor.

"Well, then I suppose you have to be punished," Quinn said, taking off her aviators and placing them on the night table. "Bend over my lap."

Immediately, Rachel's eyes snapped up. She knew what was about to happen and, aside from the tentative slap from a moment ago, it was something they'd never done.

With a weak nod, Rachel complied and slowly lowered herself onto Quinn's lap, one hand tucked under her stomach and the other resting on the bed.

When Rachel jerked slightly at the first gentle brush of skin against her backside, Quinn's stomach nearly dropped to the floor with want. She had never seen her girlfriend so…submissive.

Smirking, Quinn brought her hand down lightly, desire warming her blood when Rachel's body stiffened on top of her.

Once Rachel relaxed a bit, Quinn began using more force, peppering her bottom with angry red marks.  
Minute after minute, Rachel struggled with the pain, gasping as a white hot stinging that left her nearly breathless. Eventually, when she was able to focus on Quinn's hand, on the feeling of Quinn's hand against her, she managed to teach her body to interpret the pain as something else. Rachel was positive that Quinn could feel her wetness beginning to spread.

"God," Rachel grunted, sliding forward with each smack.

"Not God," Quinn said, her voice shaking with arousal. "Officer will do."

With that, Quinn brought her hand down hard one more time, earning a long, pained groan from Rachel. After a moment, when she realized that she wasn't going to be smacked again, Rachel let her body go limp.

"Get up," Quinn said, willing herself not to reach between her own legs when Rachel stood up, her face flushed and her chest heaving. "Are you ready for the next set of questions?"

"Yes, Officer," Rachel responded thickly, glancing up into Quinn's eyes and then back to the floor.

"Alright then," Quinn said, standing up and pacing the room slowly. "Did you engage in any sexual activities at this party?"

"Yes, Officer," Rachel said, a grin slowly spreading across her face. "With you."

"And?" Quinn asked. "With whom else?"

Rachel's grin disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"I asked you a question, Ms. Berry," Quinn said, putting her hands on her hips as she turned to face Rachel.

"With Santana, Officer," Rachel said, wincing.

"Ms. Berry, are you or are you not in a committed relationship?"

"I am, Officer," Rachel said, casting her eyes downward.

"Is this committed relationship with Ms. Lopez?"

"No, Officer."

"So, Ms. Berry, why would you engage in sexual activities with Ms. Lopez?" Quinn asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Becauseiwashigh," Rachel mumbled, biting her bottom lip as she spoke.

"I didn't catch that, Ms. Berry," Quinn said, moving closer.

"Because I was high, Officer," Rachel said, slowly bringing her eyes upwards to meet Quinn's.

"Are you telling me that you not only participated in underage drinking, but also took drugs?" Quinn said, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes, Officer," Rachel said, trembling with excitement at the prospect of another spanking.

That, however, was not what Quinn had in mind.

"Do you know, Ms. Berry, what happens to people who are suspected of drug use?" Quinn asked.

"No, Officer," Rachel said, shivering as she stood naked in the middle of the room, her ass red and sore.

"Well you're about to," Quinn said, removing the handcuffs from her belt. "Turn around and put your hands behind your back."

Rachel reluctantly complied, whimpering when she felt the cuffs lock around her wrists.

"Now, walk to the edge of the bed," Quinn said, gently placing her hand on Rachel's shoulder and guiding her before stepping out of her field of vision.

"I asked you a moment ago if you know what happened to drug users when they get caught by the police," Quinn said, quietly removing a latex glove from her pocket. "Would you like to know the answer?"

"Yes, Officer," Rachel whispered.

"They get cavity searches," Quinn said, grinning as she snapped the glove onto her hand and walked to the night table to grab the bottle of lube.

When she turned back around, Rachel was staring at her with wide eyes.

With a smirk, Quinn moved behind Rachel again and nudged her legs far apart. Then, placing her hand on the small of Rachel's back, Quinn eased the girl down until her chest was resting on the mattress, her head turned to the side.

Somewhere in the back of Rachel's mind – somewhere not overcome with fear, arousal, pain, and excitement – there was definitely a growing respect for Quinn's commitment to the role she had adopted.

"I'll stop if you need me to," Quinn whispered, almost inaudibly, as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind Rachel's ear.

Rachel shivered and nodded. She had never been so exposed in her entire life, never this wide open, never so controlled. Restrained and bent over, Rachel didn't even think she'd be able to stand up on her own if she wanted to. She was both thrilled and terrified.

Despite herself, Rachel's body stiffened when she heard the bottle of lube being opened.

Quinn, like Rachel, had never been so turned on in her entire life. They had been dating for almost ten months, now, and this was the first time they had done anything even remotely like this.

If she was totally honest, Quinn had been unsure as to whether or not Rachel would be into this and she had had reservations about her ability to pull off this role-playing thing without laughing. Now, looking at Rachel waiting to be violated, Quinn had no doubts at all. She was Officer Fabray. Rachel was her prisoner.

"Relax," she said authoritatively, impressed at her ability to keep the tremor out of her voice, as she squeezed a generous amount of lube on her gloved fingers.

Rachel jerked when Quinn used her other hand to spread her open.

"I'm going to touch you now," Quinn said as she placed the pad of her forefinger in between Rachel's cheeks, nearly coming undone at the way her girlfriend's body tensed up.

"Now, Ms. Berry, I want you to take a deep breath," Quinn said.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Rachel willed herself to calm down. When she felt the tip of Quinn's finger slowly sliding into her, however, the breath caught in her throat and her body jerked upwards.

Quinn rested her hand on the small of Rachel's back and held her down, pushing her finger farther inside.

"Ungh," Rachel said, surging forward. She had never had anything up there and it hurt. It hurt a lot. All she wanted to do was grip on to the sheets, to hold onto something, anything to help her transfer some of the sensation. With her hands cuffed, however, there was no way it was going to happen. Her toes curled desperately as Quinn slipped more and more of her finger inside until it was finally in up to the knuckle.

Rachel let out a deep groan, panting into the blankets when Quinn rotated her finger, pressing upwards and sideways, then back down, in and out.

"Quinn, it hurts," Rachel whimpered, breathing in short little gasps, her eyes wide open and staring at the wall.

"I don't know who Quinn is," the blonde replied nonchalantly, removing her finger and then pressing back in with two.

"Ugnh, Officer, Officer!" Rachel said frantically, her stomach muscles clenching at the invasion.

Quinn was completely mesmerized. There was just something about watching Rachel helpless, completely at her mercy, enduring something that obviously was uncomfortable for her.

It gave her an idea.

Slowly, she took her fingers out of Rachel's ass, reveling in the relieved moan that escaped Rachel's lips when she was finally empty again.

Grabbing a condom from her bag (she still had a ton from the school nurse, who practically shoved them at anybody walking by her office) and removed the nightstick from her belt – brand new and sterilized specifically for this occasion.

She quickly unwrapped the condom, pulled it over the nightstick, and then emptied half of the bottle of lube onto it.

"Ms. Berry," Quinn said, moving behind Rachel again. "Girls who break the law should be punished. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, Officer," Rachel said weakly, still bent over and panting.

"Then you agree you should be punished."

"Whatever you feel is necessary, Officer," Rachel said, hoping it was the right answer.

"Excellent, then," Quinn said, placing the tip of the nightstick against Rachel's ass.

Quinn gently pushed the tip of it in, gasping as her own wetness dripped down her leg at the sight of Rachel, impaled, wide-eyed and writhing.

Before Rachel could really register the pain, though, Quinn reached around with her free hand and began circling Rachel's clit roughly before sliding two fingers inside of her.

"Oh god," Rachel grunted, "I'm…God, so full."

Quinn moaned, arching her hips into the air as she twisted the tip of the nightstick inside Rachel. She needed to see Rachel, to see her face, to taste her.

Slowly, Quinn eased the nightstick out, ripped the condom off and lifted Rachel up by the shoulder. She then spun the brunette, undid one of the cuffs and dragged Rachel to the headboard. Within a split second, the handcuffs were back on, securing Rachel's arms above her head.

Quinn took one look at Rachel, her hair completely messy, chest heaving wildly, with a ravenous look in her eyes and pounced, burying her fingers inside of Rachel and swallowing her groan with a kiss.

Rachel tugged desperately on Quinn's bottom lip with her teeth as she wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist, rolling her hips faster and faster.

Without warning, Quinn took removed her fingers from inside Rachel, earning a deep growl from the brunette.

"Damn it, Quinn, Officer, whoever you are!" Rachel whispered angrily. "If you don't fuck me this instant I'm going to kill you!"

With a smirk, Quinn brought her fingers to her mouth, licking off the liquid that coated it.

Rachel's eyes fluttered and she groaned.

"I'm going to fuck you, Ms. Berry," Quinn said, reaching for the nightstick. "With this."

Without giving Rachel a chance to react, Quinn slipped a good eight inches of nightstick into her girlfriend's entrance.

Rachel's head fell back, the muscles in her stomach clenching almost painfully as Quinn moved the stick in and out of her. Her entire body was sure as hell going to hurt tomorrow but right now, it felt amazing, like every nerve in her body was drunk and on fire.

"Oh fuck," Rachel panted, arching her hips up frantically, her hands pulling viciously against the restraints. "Oh God, Quinn, kiss me, kiss me please."

As soon as Quinn's lips touched hers, Rachel came undone, breathing erratically as her hips pistoned against the nightstick, pulling in every last drop of the most earth shattering orgasm of her life.

Watching Rachel come with the nightstick inside of her, thinking about all of the things she had said and done to her girlfriend over the course of the evening, was more than enough to push Quinn over the edge as well.

Together they came down, gasping for air.

"God," Quinn panted, gently removing the nightstick and collapsing on top of Rachel. "You are so fucking hot."

"I'm hot?" Rachel whispered, unable to muster up enough energy to even speak. "Are you kidding? That was the hottest thing I've ever experienced in my life…though we're going to have to figure out what to tell my fathers when they ask why I'm sitting on a cushion tomorrow. Where did that even come from?"

"Costume shop," Quinn said, weakly fishing in her pocket for the key to the handcuffs. "I got it behind your back."

Suddenly, Rachel started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Quinn said, frowning as she reached up and uncuffed Rachel from the bedpost.

"Nothing baby," Rachel said, smiling as she framed Quinn's face with her hands. "Come here."

Quinn happily obliged, dropping her head down and pressing her lips against Rachel's, whimpering as Rachel teased her bottom lip with her teeth.

"You're incredible," Rachel said, gently cupping the back of Quinn's neck.

"Mmm, so are you," Quinn said, smiling against Rachel's lips.

"Know what else is incredible?" Rachel asked.

"What?" Quinn replied.

"Sleep."

"I thought you'd never ask," Quinn said, giving Rachel another quick peck on the lips and then diving under the covers.

Rachel laughed as she got up, downed the entire bottle of water on her nightstand, then climbed into bed and shut off the light.

"Goodnight, Officer," she whispered as she felt Quinn's arms wrap around her.

"Goodnight, Ms. Berry," Quinn said, barely able to grin before she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

When Rachel and Quinn stumbled downstairs for food, it was already one in the afternoon.

"Oh, good, you're up," Rachel's father, Mike, said while Rachel dragged herself into the kitchen. "What time did you get in last night?"

"Around one," Rachel said, grabbing a carton of orange juice from the fridge and draining it in record speed.

"Cutting it pretty close to your curfew, Rachel," he warned gently, smiling as Quinn sat down next to him and laid her head down on the table.

"We made it on time. Besides, one-fifteen is an arbitrary curfew." Rachel said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and tossing the carton in the trash.

"You're the one that petitioned for an extra fifteen minutes," Mike said, chuckling as he glanced at Quinn. "Hungover?"

"No," Quinn said, yawning. "Just tired. We didn't get into bed until three in the morning."

"Oh really? Why were you up so late if you got back at one?"

"Oh, no reason," Quinn said, quickly. She had almost forgotten that she was talking to Rachel's father. "Just couldn't sleep. Adrenaline from the party, you know."

"And when you did go to bed, I assume it was in separate beds like we all agreed?" Mike asked, though he knew the answer. He wasn't a moron.

"Of course, Daddy," Rachel said with a wink, wincing as she sat down on the wicker chair next to Quinn. Her ass hurt a lot more than she thought it would. Still, she squirmed happily when she thought of last night. Which, of course, made her wince again.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Oh, nothing…I just…fell down last night," Rachel said, emptying a packet of Splenda into a large ceramic mug.

"I smell coffee," Quinn said, her eyes closed as she lifted her head off of the table.

"Uh huh," Rachel said, rolling her eyes. "Open your mouth."

Quinn frowned, but complied. Her eyes snapped open in surprise when half of a bagel was unceremoniously shoved into her mouth.

"Eat first," Rachel said. "Then coffee."

"But I want coffee!" Quinn mumbled around the bagel as she reached for the mug in Rachel's hand.

"Then eat your bagel," Rachel said, taking a big sip. "Mmm, God, this coffee is amazing. You should really have some, Quinn."

"I hate you," Quinn muttered, taking a bite from the bagel.

"Okay, I think that's my cue," Mike said, laughing as he stood up. "I'm off to meet your father."

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked, smacking Quinn's hand away from her coffee again.

"We're going to the park for a bit, then maybe see a movie and grab dinner. We figured Quinn could keep you company."

"Not unless she gives me coffee," Quinn said, narrowing her eyes.

"Fine, Officer Fabray," Rachel said with a wink, handing Quinn a mug of coffee. "You big baby."

"Babies don't drink their coffee black," Quinn said, doing her best to stifle the blush that was creeping up her neck. After she took a big sip, she turned to Mike and smiled. "I'd be happy to keep Rachel company."

"Excellent," Mike said, standing up to gather his things. "We should be back by nine or ten."

"Have fun!" Rachel yelled as Mike opened the front door.

"You too, sweetie!" Mike called back. "I left some money for you on the counter to order dinner!"

As the door closed, Quinn gave Rachel an apprising look.

"You know, you nearly made me choke on my coffee with that Officer stuff," she said.

"I know," Rachel said, taking a bite from the bagel Quinn had discarded on her plate.

"You're evil," Quinn said, her eyes narrowing.

"You have no idea," Rachel said with a smirk. "But I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

"Well that's foreboding," Quinn said, frowning into her mug.

"Nevermind," Rachel said, laughing. "Let's watch a movie. I have the perfect one."

…

Quinn was perplexed when Rachel ran up to her bedroom to get the DVD, bypassing the collection of movies by the TV in the living room. Shrugging, she walked into the kitchen to make some popcorn.

By the time it was ready, Rachel had turned off all the lights and was sitting on the couch with the remote in her hands.

"I think you're really going to like this movie, Quinn," Rachel said, snuggling close when Quinn sat next to her.

"What's it called?" Quinn asked, throwing a piece of popcorn in the air and catching it in her mouth.

"_Secretary_."

"Ugh, Rachel, is this another one of your fake female empowerment movies? Because I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Melanie Griffith was not empowered in _Working Girl_!"

"Relax, Quinn," Rachel said, pushing play on the remote. "This is nothing like _Working Girl_."

Half way through the movie, Quinn decided that Rachel was absolutely right. This was…ridiculously hot and she wasn't too surprised to find herself quickly relating to James Spader's character. At one point, she closed her eyes, flashing back to the control she had held over Rachel the night before, to the way Rachel had obeyed her every order.

When she felt Rachel's palm resting against her leg, Quinn took a deep breath, her throat suddenly bone dry. Every nerve in her body was throbbing.

For a moment, Rachel was confused. Then, with a smirk, she raked her nails gently up and down Quinn's thigh.

Quinn gasped, digging her fingers into the pillow next to her.

"What you did to me last night…" Rachel whispered, ghosting her lips across Quinn's neck until she reached her ear. "Was so hot."

Then, biting down on her earlobe, Rachel teased the skin of Quinn's abdomen with her fingertips. When Quinn tried to turn towards her girlfriend, Rachel's hand stopped.

"No," Rachel whispered, sliding her hand under the waistband of Quinn's sweatpants. "Watch the movie."

With a groan, Quinn turned back, taking deep breaths as Rachel's fingers brushed against quickly dampening curls.

"Spread your legs," Rachel said, dragging her nails roughly up Quinn's thigh.

Whimpering, Quinn complied. As Spader called Maggie Gyllenhaal's character into his office, Quinn felt Rachel's finger press against her clit.

"Oh God," Quinn gasped, arching her hips up, desperately seeking more contact.

Rachel, however, kept moving her finger in slow, tight circles, occasionally dipping lower to gather more wetness.

When she finally did press harder, Quinn moaned, blindly reaching for Rachel's wrist and urging her hand to move faster.

Rachel groaned at Quinn's desperation, the quickening of her breath, the movement of her hips.

When Spader bent Gyllenhaal over the desk in his office, Rachel slipped two fingers down, teasing Quinn's entrance. And, when Spader delivered the first rough slap to Gyllenhaal's ass, Rachel pushed her fingers deep inside.

Quinn let out a deep groan as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Keep them open," Rachel said thickly, twisting and curling her fingers, matching the tempo of the spanking on screen as she moved in and out of Quinn.

Quinn grunted, struggling to obey as she gripped Rachel's wrist tighter.

"Rachel, God, harder…more," Quinn croaked, rolling her hips frantically while struggling to keep her eyes on the screen.

Rachel grinned, slipping a third finger into Quinn, moaning as the blonde's face contorted with the effort of keeping her eyes open.

Quinn watched Gyllenhaal's face as Spader delivered slap after slap. All she could think about was the way Rachel's body had tensed up when she had received her own spanking.

Her eyes snapped shut when she felt Rachel's thumb swiping across her clit.

"Don't stop," Quinn begged, blindly fisting her hand in Rachel's hair and tugging her closer. "Fuck, Rachel, harder."

Rachel gasped, her eyes widening as she pushed into Quinn with what felt like an obscene amount of force.

Quinn released a deep, guttural groan, nearly surging off the couch as she rocketed her hips upwards to meet Rachel's thrusts. She was contracting almost painfully around Rachel's fingers, her walls clenching down and pulling Rachel even farther into her.

With a shout and one final thrust, Quinn came.

"God, Jesus," she breathed, letting go of Rachel with both hands as she fell backwards onto the couch. She was barely even aware of Rachel's fingers sliding out of her.

When she finally opened her eyes, Rachel was staring at her, her tan skin flushed all over.

"I'm going to go up to my room," Rachel said. "In exactly thirty minutes, come upstairs."

Quinn's brow furrowed, but she nodded, too spent to argue.

Forty five minutes later, Quinn woke up.

"Fuck!" she hissed, running upstairs as quickly as she could.

"I'm so sorry, baby, I fell asleep," Quinn said as she opened the door to Rachel's bedroom. "Rachel, where are you?"

"Right here, Quinn," Rachel said stepping in from the bathroom.

"Oh Jesus Christ," Quinn said, falling backwards against the door.

"You're late, Quinn," Rachel said, sauntering forward in a pair of black knee-high stiletto boots, a black lace corset and a tiny black thong. Her eye shadow was dark and smokey, her eyeliner thick and black.

"Rach, you look amazing," Quinn said, mildly surprised that she was able to form a coherent sentence.

"I think we'll stick with Ms. Berry," Rachel purred. "Understood?"

Quinn nodded, her eyes widening dramatically.

"Undress," Rachel ordered.

Quinn's face flushed as she nodded again, slowly stepping out of her sweatpants and tank top. With a final glance at Rachel, Quinn shimmied out of her underwear.

Rachel took a moment to admire the sight in front of her, wagging her finger when Quinn moved to cross her arms in front of her chest.

"I didn't tell you to do that, Quinn," Rachel said, taking a step forward.

Quinn nodded, placing her arms back at her sides, trying to fight the blush that was creeping up her body.

"Face the door," Rachel said, catching Quinn's arm as she began to turn. "Quinn, when I tell you to do something, you had better acknowledge it."

"Yes, Ra…I mean, yes, Ms. Berry," Quinn said, casting her eyes to the floor.

"Good girl. Now face the door."

"Yes, Ms. Berry," Quinn said as she turned around.

"Palms on the door, above your head. Legs spread apart."

"Yes, Ms. Berry," Quinn replied, her heart nearly pounding out of her chest as she obeyed her girlfriend's orders.

When Quinn was situated, Rachel stepped behind her, pressing her front against Quinn's back. "You don't move from this position until I tell you to. Understood?"

"Yes, Ms. Berry," Quinn whispered.

"The things you did to me last night, Quinn," Rachel began, reaching around and lightly circling Quinn's nipples with her thumbs. "Had you ever experienced them yourself?"

"Which things, Ms. Berry?" Quinn said, involuntarily arching her hips.

"Have you ever been spanked, Quinn?" Rachel said, reaching next to her and grabbing a pair of adjustable nipple clamps from the desk. "Have you ever had anything in your ass?"

"No, Ms. Berry," Quinn whimpered.

"Do you mean to tell me," Rachel said, attaching the clamps to Quinn's nipples, reveling in the pained groan that her girlfriend released. "That you did things to me without understanding what they felt like, without the slightest knowledge of what might be too much?"

"Yes, Ms. Berry," Quinn said, trying her best to breathe through the pain.

"You're quite lucky that I have a high pain tolerance, Quinn," Rachel whispered, reaching around to tighten the clamps. "Time to find out if you've been blessed with the same gift."

"Yes, Ms. Berry," Quinn said, forcing herself to breathe through the pain as Rachel stepped back and gently caressed her backside.

"Your safe word is banana split," Rachel whispered.

"Yes, Ms. Berry," Quinn said softly.

"I hope you see the artistry here, Quinn," Rachel said nonchalantly as she brought her hand down lightly onto her bottom. "You had me cuffed for the majority of the evening. I, on the other hand, merely have to tell you not to move. And you won't, will you Quinn?"

"No, Ms. Berry, I…oh!" Quinn said, jerking slightly as Rachel delivered a much harder slap. "I won't move, Ms. Berry."

"That's my good girl," Rachel said soothingly as she brought her hand down harder and harder, over and over.  
Quinn honestly hadn't had a clue how painful or humiliating this was going to be, standing prone and unmoving, waiting to be punished. More than that, though, she never realized how turned on it would make her. It was a welcome surprise, to say the least.

Still, Quinn sighed and let her body relax little as Rachel's hand stopped coming down. When something harder made contact with her bottom, though, Quinn gasped and yelped.

"You didn't think you were done, did you?" Rachel said, smiling as she swung the hair brush a few more times.

"No, Ms. Berry," Quinn groaned, squeezing her eyes shut as the pain inched closer and closer to unbearable.

It was truly a testament to Rachel's understanding of her girlfriend that she knew the exact moment Quinn needed her to stop.

Quinn's relief at hearing the hairbrush being placed down, however, was stolen away from her when she heard the distinctive snap of a latex glove behind her.

Her body tensed up immediately.

"Oh, Quinn," Rachel said, sauntering over as she covered her fingers with lube. "You had no qualms about this last night. Has something changed?"

"No, Ms. Berry," Quinn said, steeling her resolve as her heart began to race. If Rachel could take this, so could she.

"Excellent," Rachel said, tugging gently on the clamps. "Spread your legs wider."

Quinn gasped at the pressure on her nipples as she complied and moved her feet outward. She jumped when she felt something cold against her asshole.

"Take a deep breath for me Quinn," Rachel said, waiting for Quinn to obey before she pushed the tip of her index finger in.

Quinn's eyes shot open and her head fell forward against the door. It felt so different, so weird. She could feel every movement of Rachel's finger as she eased the rest of it into her.

When she involuntarily pulled her hips away slightly, Rachel smacked her hard on her left butt cheek and then pressed her finger up, then in and out a few times. Quinn gasped for air, her toes curling against the carpet.

"I can see why you did this to me for so long, Quinn," Rachel said, quietly, leaning forward slightly to whisper into her girlfriend's ear. "I love the way you squirm."

With that, Rachel eased her finger out, letting Quinn enjoy the relief for only a moment before she pressed back in with two. A deep grunt tore itself from Quinn's chest as she rose up on her toes, her breath coming in short little pants.

"Stay still, Quinn," Rachel warned, scissoring her fingers.

"Y…Yes, Ms. Berry," Quinn said between clenched teeth as she forced her body to stay put.

"Does it hurt, Quinn?" Rachel said, her own stomach clenching with arousal as she pushed her fingers farther into Quinn.

"Oh God," Quinn said, taking a deep breath as a bead a sweat trickled down her forehead. "Yes, Ms. Berry."

"Do you want me to stop?" Rachel asked innocently, curling her fingers, sliding them quickly in and out of Quinn.

"If…Oh, Jesus, ungh…only if you want to, Ms. Berry," Quinn replied, shaking and shuddering from head to toe.

"Good answer," Rachel said, reaching around and lightly circling Quinn's clit.

"Oh, God," Quinn shouted, her body shuddering from the over stimulation. She was close, so close. She just needed a little more, a little longer and…

Rachel stopped, slowly sliding her fingers out and away from Quinn.

Quinn let out a frustrated sigh, then took a deep breath, knowing that arguing would get her into more trouble than it was worth.

Standing behind Quinn, watching her body shake from exertion, Rachel found herself very impressed. She had known Quinn was about to come and, any other day, Quinn would have hissed at her to finish. But it appeared that she had done her job well. Quinn knew not to open her mouth.

"Lie down on the side of the bed and spread your legs, Quinn," Rachel said, taking off the glove and throwing it in the trash.

Quinn turned around, stalling momentarily to look at Rachel. She had almost forgotten what the brunette was wearing.

"Now, Quinn," Rachel said sharply, though she was secretly thrilled that Quinn appreciated her outfit. Not that she had expected otherwise.

"Yes, Ms. Berry," Quinn muttered, laying on her back and spreading herself open.

Rachel reached for the clamp on Quinn's left nipple and slowly removed it, replacing it quickly with her tongue in an attempt to ease the pain caused by the rapid rush of blood back to the area. Quinn gasped, gripping the sheets as she shuddered against the pain when Rachel repeated the process on her other nipple.

"I'm going to touch you now," Rachel said, standing up and running her fingertips up the bare skin of Quinn's thigh. "And you're not going to make a sound."

Quinn's eyes widened. She was extremely vocal in bed. Like, extremely.

"I know what you're thinking," Rachel said, dipping her finger into Quinn's folds and lightly rubbing her clit up and down. Quinn shivered, her eyes slipping shut. "You're thinking that this is going to be impossible."

"Yes, Ms. Berry,' Quinn panted, her back arching when Rachel slowly slid one finger into her.

"Well, you're just going to have to try really hard. Because if you make noise," Rachel said, pulling out and then pushing in with two fingers, enjoying the way the gasp caught in Quinn's throat. "I'm going to stop."

With that, she removed her fingers and brought them to her lips, watching Quinn's eyes flutter closed as she licked them clean.

"Are you going to be a good girl?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded desperately.

"Good," Rachel whispered, slowly undressing until she was wearing only the boots.

"You didn't think I'd let you come before me, did you?" Rachel asked innocently, getting onto the bed and carefully resting her knees on either side of her girlfriend's shoulders.

Quinn's mouth watered as Rachel slowly lowered herself.

With the tip of her tongue, Quinn teased Rachel's clit, savoring the whimper she elicited as she traced light circles around it. When she raked her nails down Rachel's back, the brunette moaned and thrust her hips forward, grabbing blindly for the headboard to support herself as Quinn bit down on the bundle of nerves.

Quinn loved how uninhibited Rachel was in this position, the way she would rock herself into Quinn's face with want, the way her knees would squeeze almost painfully against Quinn's head. It almost made her forget the throbbing between her own legs.

Rachel's hips rolled wantonly when Quinn simultaneously pushed her tongue deep inside and used her thumb to press against her clit. She was close. Really close. Quinn nearly came herself when she glanced upwards and saw Rachel squeezing her nipples as she pistoned herself against Quinn's mouth.

"God, Quinn," Rachel groaned, gripping onto the headboard. "Don't stop, don't stop."

Quinn reached up, moving Rachel's hands out of the way and pinching her nipples roughly.

"Christ, Q, like that," Rachel gasped, leaning back and resting her hand behind her, against Quinn's thigh, as she rocked herself forward. "Just like that."

With a few more sharp bites to her clit, Rachel came, her body propelled forward with the force of her orgasm.

"Well," Rachel said breathlessly, weakly climbing off of Quinn and sitting on the edge of the bed. "You certainly aim to please, Ms. Fabray."

Quinn said nothing, knowing it was against the rules. When Rachel turned back to her with a grin, she knew it had been the right move.

"Very good, Quinn," Rachel said, leaning down and kissing Quinn deeply. "I suppose you think that you deserve a reward?"

Again, Quinn remained silent. But she couldn't keep the hope out of her eyes. She was throbbing, her entire body aching to be touched. She needed it more than she ever had in her life.

"Very well, Quinn," Rachel said, kneeling between Quinn's spread legs. "But you don't come until I tell you to. Understood?"

Quinn nodded, her eyes fluttering with anticipation.

"Good girl," Rachel said. "I'll be right back."

With that, Rachel stood up and walked out of the bedroom, not bothering to cover up since her fathers wouldn't be home for a few hours.

When she returned, Quinn was in the same position, her eyes shut and her lower lip clenched between her teeth.

"You didn't touch yourself while I was gone, did you Quinn?" Rachel asked, setting two glasses down on the night table.

Quinn's eyes opened at the sound, then widened when she saw the ice in one of the glasses. She shook her head weakly. It was sure as hell tempting, but Quinn had known Rachel would ask.

"Good," Rachel said, picking up an ice cube and bringing it to her mouth, sucking softly as the waster coated her lips. "So refreshing."

Quinn let out a deep breath, her stomach muscles clenching with desire.

"Spread your legs wider," Rachel said, grinning when Quinn scrambled to obey, spreading herself painfully apart.

Rachel took one more lick of the ice cube, then brought it down to Quinn's knee and moved it upwards, lightly skimming it on the sensitive flesh of her thigh. Rachel switched to the other thigh, then up to circle Quinn's nipples.

Quinn shivered, fighting off a moan. She was pulsing, her body tensing and relaxing desperately as Rachel moved wordlessly above her.

When the ice cube melted, Rachel reached for another and, with a wink, touched it to Quinn's clit.

Quinn's eyes snapped shut and she jumped, her entire body chilling as Rachel slowly moved the cube against her. She concentrated on taking deep breaths as Rachel brought it down, teasing her entrance and gently dipping it inside of her before pulling it out and moving back to her clit.

It didn't take long for the cube to melt. Instead of reaching for another, however, Rachel dipped her fingers into the other glass.

Quinn didn't miss the way her girlfriend winced.

After a few moments, Rachel removed her hands from the glass. They were flushed a deep red.

When Quinn felt Rachel's fingers, scorching hot, against her clit, she nearly screamed. She had been so cold and now the heat was building rapidly, threatening to burn her from the inside out. With every flick of Rachel's finger, Quinn tumbled closer and closer to the edge.

When she was about to let go, about to finally release, Rachel removed her fingers.

Quinn's eyes fluttered open, her eyebrows furrowing in frustration as her body lost its grip on the orgasm that had been building so insistently.

"Very good, Quinn," Rachel said, leaning down to nibble on Quinn's shoulder. "I'm impressed."

Quinn let out a deep breath, willing herself to relax as Rachel trailed plump lips, still a little cool from the ice, across her chest and up to her neck.

After a few moments, when Rachel had determined that Quinn had sufficiently calmed down, she climbed in between the blonde's spread legs and thrust three fingers deep into her.

Quinn's eyes snapped open, her back arching off the bed as she fought to restrain the scream that was ready to burst out of her.

"How does that feel, Quinn?" Rachel asked, kneeling forward to get more leverage as she spread her fingers.

Quinn took a shaky breath, her body covered in a thin sheen of sweat as her hands fisted in the sheets.

"Do you know what I want, Quinn?" Rachel asked calmly, making eye contact with Quinn as she drove her closer and closer to the edge. "I want to taste you."

With that, Rachel removed her fingers and bent down, taking Quinn's clit between her lips, lightly scraping it with her teeth as she moved her tongue in circles around it.

Quinn's breath caught in her throat, a soft squeak just barely escaping her lips.

"What was that?" Rachel asked, sitting up and tracing light circles on Quinn's clit with her finger.

Quinn looked petrified, her hips rising up to increase the barely there contact that Rachel was giving her.

"Do you think I should forgive you for that slip up, Quinn?" Rachel asked, teasing Quinn's entrance with the tip of her finger.

Quinn nodded desperately as she bit the inside of her arm to keep from screaming.

"Very well, Quinn," Rachel said with a wink, pushing the finger inside Quinn again, reveling in the way her girlfriend's body shook with pleasure. "But only this once."

Rachel bent down again and ran the flat of her tongue against Quinn as she moved her finger in and out, pushing in with another one after a few moments.

Quinn writhed on the bed, one hand firmly against her mouth and the other tugging Rachel's hair sharply. She had been trying to hold off her orgasm for the last ten minutes, and there was no way she was going to last much longer.

When Rachel glanced up at a particularly rough hair pull, she was met with Quinn's eyes, begging her silently.  
With a wink, Rachel pulled her fingers out of Quinn and resumed lightly sucking Quinn's clit, causing the blonde to buck up against her.

After a few more moments, when she was sure Quinn was about to let go with or without her permission, Rachel pushed her index and middle finger into Quinn roughly, then slowly slid her ring finger into the blonde's ass.

"Come," she whispered before taking Quinn's clit between her teeth and biting down sharply.

Quinn's eyes rolled backwards, her hips rising and falling desperately against Rachel's mouth and fingers. The pleasure and pain permeated each other as she shouted her release, unable to keep quiet any longer as the orgasm pulsed through her.

Her hands were fisted in Rachel's hair, holding her head still as the brunette's tongue continued to work her over, coaxing out every aftershock.

After a few moments, Quinn fell limply back against the bed, twitching as Rachel licked her clean.

Slowly, Rachel pulled her fingers out, savoring the way Quinn's brow relaxed when she was finally empty.

"Did I break you?" Rachel asked, kissing her way slowly up Quinn's stomach.

"Mmm," Quinn replied, still breathing raggedly.

"I think you feel the way I felt last night," Rachel mused, nuzzling into Quinn's neck.

"What, over stimulated and sore?" Quinn asked, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Basically," Rachel replied, smiling as Quinn turned and kissed the top of her head. "It was…it was okay though, right?"

"Oh definitely," Quinn said. "Though we might have to hold off on the ass stuff for a while. I'm not sure I'll be able to sit right for a few days at least."

"It'll feel better by tomorrow," Rachel said. "Mine does."

"Oh does it?" Quinn said as she quickly slid a finger between Rachel's cheeks and pressed lightly into her.

"I lied," Rachel shrieked, biting down on her bottom lip and pulling away. "It doesn't feel better!"

"That's what I thought," Quinn said, laughing. "My Rachel, trying to be all tough."

"I am tough," Rachel said, frowning. "And it's Ms. Berry to you."

"Wait," Quinn said, rolling over to face her girlfriend. "There's no way you put all this together since last night."

"No, there isn't," Rachel said, her eyes twinkling.

"So…how long have you been planning this?"

"Since we were in the costume shop," Rachel said, grinning. "That's why I laughed last night when you told me where you got the outfit."

"You got that outfit at the costume shop?" Quinn asked incredulously. "Man, I missed that one."

"No," Rachel laughed. "I got the idea in the costume shop. The dominatrix costumes they had there were way too cheesy. I picked the pieces to this outfit up in a bunch of different places."

"Well, color me impressed," Quinn said, leaning forward and brushing her lips against Rachel's. "And grateful."

They stayed like that for a few moments, their lips moving languidly against each other, until Rachel pulled away sharply.

"Quinn," Rachel said abruptly. "My fathers left us money."

"For food," Quinn whispered, her eyes widening.

"I'll get dressed, you order a pizza," Rachel said, scrambling to get up from the bed.

Quinn was just behind her, falling over as she tried to simultaneously pull her underwear on and dial the pizza place.

"Quinn," Rachel said, trying to blow hair out of her eyes as she jumped up and down to get her jeans on.

"What?" Quinn replied as she attempted to drag a shirt over her head with the phone pressed between her ear and her shoulder.

"I love you," Rachel replied, walking over and holding the phone against Quinn's ear so she could pull the shirt on.

"I love you t - Hello! I'd like to place an order for pick-up!" Quinn said, grabbing the phone. "One large pizza, half plain, half mushroom. Yes. The name? Fabray-Berry," Quinn said, winking at Rachel and hanging up the phone.

"I love you too,' Quinn said, leaning forward and pecking Rachel on the lips.

"Fabray-Berry?" Rachel asked. "Why not Berry-Fabray?"

"I don't know, it just came out," Quinn said, pulling on her sweatpants.

"I think we should be Berry-Fabray," Rachel said.

"Rachel, we're not actually married," Quinn said, narrowing her eyes.

"I know that, but if we were, why wouldn't it be Berry-Fabray?"

"Rachel. Pizza. Prioritize," Quinn said, placing her hands on Rachel's shoulders.

"I'm just saying, it would be alphabetical," Rachel muttered, throwing on a shirt and grabbing her car keys.

"Fine, I promise when we get married, we can be the Berry-Fabray family," Quinn said, searching for a pair of flip-flops in Rachel's closet before walking out the door.

"And that is how you annoy somebody into giving you what they want," Rachel said to nobody in particular as she grinned and followed Quinn down the stairs.


End file.
